mohfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Evacuated Train
3rd & Final Level of Mission 0: Battle of Britain,in Medal of Honor: SOE. Briefing Plot (On the Evacuated Train info) In a cutscene,Flynn's Girlfriend Susan Wallace is boarding the train to leave to the safe country,she said goodbye to Flynn,wishing him safe & well,before boading the train,as she & the guard are the last 2. Flynn then goes to Cpt.Duncan who is next to the Tank Engine,he told Flynn that Cpl.Earl & 8 others volenteer to go with the train to look after it,Duncan & Flynn should go too in the locomotive,so they get in,as Flynn looks out,the Guard pops out of 1 of the Coaches' windows,blows his whistle & wave his green flag,then after the Guard goes back inside,the Train begins to move,leaving the station,no sooner The train cross over the points,air raid sirens are heard,Duncan saw a small fleet of enemy aircraft flew over London,making their attack,Gordon the Engineer threw open the regulater,going as fast as they can,but they didn't go unnotice,some Messerschmitts spots them,gave chase,Flynn & Duncan each got behind a Vickers K,that were mounted on the tank engine's doors. A cutscene where a Messerschmitt open fire,hitting the 1st coach on the line side of the roofs,although everyone in it already ducked,The Guard: Henry who was in the brake coach tells the Children to get down,as they subbed & screamed,the aircraft flew overhead,the Train went through the next station as Brock the Fireman blow the whistle loudly a few times,as the Train thundered threw. After the cutscene,Flynn & Duncan open fire at the Messerschmitts,shouting each of them down,as another heads towards them,ready for a 2nd Attack,The Tank Engine snorted out a great cloud of smoke,shadowing the coaches,Duncan ordered Flynn to get on the roofs of the Train,to give it cover. A cutscene shows Flynn getting out of the Tank Engine & getting on it's roof. Flynn then moves along,retriving a Vickers K,using it on approaching Messerschmitts,shooting each of them down,because of the smoke,the Messerschmitts missed the Train,Flynn goes along the Train,finding each a spot to shot down a Messerschmitt,once Flynn reaches the Brake Van,the Van's Guard,Chandler,calls to to him that their coming up on the Tunnel. After shooting down another Messerschmitt,a cutscene shows the Train plowed into the safety of the tunnel as sentries guarding the tunnel mouth open fire at the aircrafts,then Gordon slams on the brakes,screech along the rails,until they stop just before the tunnel exit. Flynn then goes over to the Tank Engine,where Duncan & Earl are waiting,along the way Susan appear out of the window,seeing Flynn,gives a sigh of Relief,telling Tosh he did well saving her & the others,Henry also appear in the next window,telling Flynn that no one was hurt & that he (Flynn) should head to the Locomotive,which he did,,upon meeting up with Duncan & Earl,just as they sighed,the officer in charge,Maj.Carlyle,tells them they need their help in shooting down the Messerschmitts still in the area,Carlyle guides the 3 men to the upper hill,where Sgt.Maj.Barrow guides them to MG Nests to fire on the enemy aircraft,Each of 4 men got behind an MG,Flynn gets behind a Vickers Machine Gun,shooting down some Messerschmitts,after shooting down another,a squadron of Spitfires arrive & fought with the remaining Messerschmitts,shooting down many & whats left of the German Planes retreated,after that Duncan & Earl each gave a sigh of relief,as they held their own,Duncan telling Flynn he did a good job,Carlyle & Barrow walk up to them telling them they did a good job,especally Flynn,in which he figured that he has a future in this for him... Level Ends... Characters * Sgt.Tosh D. Flynn (Playable) * Maj.Warren McCarthy (Level Briefing) * M/Sgt.John Tucker (on Radio) * Cpt.Scott Duncan (Scottish) - Sten Mk.3 * Cpl.Eddie Earl (African-British) - Vickers-Berthier * Susan Wallace * The Guard * Gordon - Driver * Brock - Fireman * Maj.A.Carlyle - Bren LMG * Sgt.Maj.Mike Barrow - Lewis Gun * Passengers on train * British Soldiers at tunnel Objectives * Meet with Cpt.Duncan * Weapons Start: * Enfield No.2 * Lee-Enfield No.1 Mk.3* * Sten Mk.3 * Vickers-Berthier * Mills Bombs * No.77 Smoke-Hand Grenade (Light Blue Smoke) Mounted: * Vickers Machine Gun * Vickers K/Mk.6 Vehicles * Evacate Train Transcript * Evacuated Train/Transcript Trivia * Category:Medal of Honor: SOE Levels